The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Dino-drones's Version)
This is my version of the third season of The Spectacular Spider-Man. Spidey will face old enemies and some new ones including the Hobgoblin, Carnage, Man-Wolf, Scorpion, Hydro-Man, the Kingpin, and the nefarious Jackal. He will also learn that he lives in a larger world of superheroes meeting the likes of the Daredevil. Rather then being 13 episodes like the previous seasons the third season has gotten an extension to 26 episodes. Spider-Man and Venom will finally put aside their feud and work together throughout the season. Characters Main Characters *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(Josh Keaton): Orphaned at a young age, Peter Parker was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben as if he were their own son. Exceptionally bright but taunted by his peers, Peter's life was forever changed during a field trip to a since lab at Empire State University at the end of his sophomore year. While observing a lecture by Dr. Curt Connors, Peter was bitten on the hand by a genetically altered spider which had escaped from its container. The genetic code in the spider's venom rewrote Peter's DNA, giving him spider-related powers such as enhanced strength, enhanced agility, speed, reflexes, endurance, stamina, spider-sense and the ability to stick to almost any dry surface. Seeing potential in his powers, Peter crafted a pair of wrist-mounted web-shooters and a spider-themed costume before attending a wrestling match, under the name of Spider-Man, for a prize of $1,000. Despite quickly defeating the champion Crusher Hogan, Peter was denied his prize by the manager Sullivan Edwards unless he agreed to sign a contract. While leaving the match in anger and frustration, Peter chose not to intervene when he encountered a burglar (later identified as Walter Hardy) making off with money stolen from Edwards' vault, both out of spite for Edwards and indifferently believing it was not his responsibility. Upon reaching home, Peter was horrified to discover from his heartbroken aunt that a criminal had murdered Uncle Ben in cold blood for his car. Desperate for retribution against his beloved uncle's killer, Peter donned his costume and web-shooters and cornered the criminal in a warehouse, but was stupefied to discover the culprit was the same man he had allowed to escape earlier that same day. While Peter was tempted to kill the burglar out of revenge, he knew uncle Ben wouldn't approve, so he left the criminal for the police to deal with. Filled with remorse for what his irresponsible choice cost him, Peter turned his Spider-Man persona into a superhero, finally taking to heart the message Uncle Ben tried to tell him the last time they spoke: "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (Voiced by - Benjamin Disken): A close friend of Peter Parker, Eddie Brock shared a lifelong connection with Peter since both of their parents had died in the same plane crash. But while Peter had his aunt and uncle to act as his legal guardians, Eddie had no one to take him in. Because of this he had developed an envious subconscious hatred towards Peter for being able to live an easier life. However, he repressed this attitude over the years by acting as a friend and mentor to Peter, often calling him "Bro". Over the course of the series, Eddie's friendship with Peter begins to deteriorate due to a series of misunderstandings, often involving photographs Peter had taken while secretly disguised as Spider-Man. This ultimately damages their friendship. After Spider-Man fused with an alien symbiote which Doctor Connors was studying at ESU, Eddie had to be let go from his job as lab assistant (his only source of income for tuition) since the loss of the alien meant a loss of funding for the lab. After Spider-Man manages to separate himself from the symbiote, he attempts to destroy it in front of Eddie, thus incurring an animosity towards both Spider-Man and Peter, which attracts the alien. The symbiote then subsequently bonds with Eddie, revealing to him Spider-Man's identity, making him the first and only person in the series to learn his secret identity. The union between Brock and the symbiote resulted in the creation of perhaps Spider-Man's most hateful adversary: Venom. *'Harry Osborn/New Goblin '(Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor): *'Gwen Stacy '(Voiced by - Lacey Chabert): *'Mary Jane Watson' (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall): *'J. Jonah Jameson' (Voiced by - Darran Norris): *'Captain George Stacy' (Voiced by - Clancy Brown): Supporting Characters *'Flash Thompson '(Voiced by - Joshua LeBar): *'Liz Allen '(Voiced by - Alanna Ubach): *'Glory Grant '(Voiced by - Cree Summer): . *'Kenny "King" Kong '(Voiced by - Andrew Kishino): . *'Randy "Rand" Robertson '(Voiced by - Phil LaMarr): . *'Sally Avril '(Voiced by - Grey DeLisle): Sally is Rand Robertson's snobby cheerleader girlfriend and one-time crush of Peter Parker *'Sha Shan Nguyen '(Voiced by - Kelly Hu): Sha Shan is a student at M3 High. Flash invited her to his birthday party, which she didn't attend. Flash was interested in her, but she coldly rejected his advances, much to his frustration. She auditioned for a play that is directed by St. John Devereaux. In yet another attempt to get Sha Shan to become his girlfriend, Flash joined the school play, A Midsummer Night's Dream, but Sha Shan still rejected him. She ultimately accepts Flash's attention when he tells about Harry's addiction to the Gobulin Green helping them win the championship, showing that he only wants to win fairly. She went out with him on Valentine's Day, causing Flash to behave strangely in an attempt to behave properly. She told him that she accepts him for who he is, an honest caring person, and agreed to dance with him after he told her "I honestly want nothing more".Like Flash, she too idolizes Spider-Man. *'Ned Leeds '(Voiced by - Andrew Kishino):Ned is a reporter for the Daily Bugle and one of Peter Parker's coworkers. *'Betty Brant' (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle): Betty is J. Jonah Jameson's personal secretary. She is shown in the show to be calm and collected, even during Jameson's constant outrages *'Felica Hardy/Black Cat' (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer): *'May Parker' (Voiced by -) : *'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson' (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson): Robbie is the Editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle and father to Randy Robertson. He is shown to be one of the few people who considers Spider-Man as a True Hero. *'Hobie Brown/Prowler' (Voiced by - Tyler James Williams): *'Sgt. Stan Carter' (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson): Stan is a New York City police officer partnered with Jean DeWolff. He has a short temper and has shown an appreciation of Spider-Man's vigilantism *'Officer Jean DeWolff' (Voiced by - Irene Bedard): Jean is police officer for the New York City Police Department partnered with Stan Carter. Unlike Captain Stacy and Stan, she does not consider Spider-Man as much help as most of the criminals he captures wind up being released. *'Fredwick Fosswell/Patch' (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor): Federick is a reporter at the Daily Bugle who works for J. Jonah Jameson *'Richard Fisk' (Voiced by - Mark Rolston) : Richard Fisk is the son of the Kingpin and Venessa. In the series, he not potrayed as a villan. He's a student who to Midtown High as Peter, Mary, Harry and Gwen's classmate. Although, many student know who he is, Richard has trouble of fitting in as he never spends time with his father. Instead of being in the family buisness, he want's to on the Midtown football team. *'Mark Allan/Molton Man' (Voiced by Eric Lopez): Mark Allan is Liz Allan's brother. He first appeared in "First Steps" where it was mentioned that he just got out of juvenile hall. He is a love interest of Mary Jane Watson. Due to his gambling addiction he turns back to his life of crime and becomes the Molten Man. He soon learns to control his powers for good at Ravencroft. *'Dr. Ashley Kafka '(Voiced by - Elisa Gabrielli): Dr. Kafka is a psychiatrist at Ravencroft. In the third seasn, She soon developes and relationship with Eddie/Venom as he calls her Ashley Villains *'Green Goblin '(Voiced by - Steven Blum): **'Norman Osborn' (Voiced by - Alan Rachins) *'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane '(Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer): *'Sable Manfredi/Silver Sable '(Voiced by - Nikki Cox): . *'Hobgoblin' (Voiced by - Nolan North): **'Roderick Kingsley' (Voiced by - Courtney B. Vance): *'Miles Warren/Jackal' (Voiced by - Brian George): . *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' (voiced by Daran Norris): *'Cletus Kassidy/Carnage '(Voiced by - Quinton Flynn): . *'L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone/Big Man' (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson): *'Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff/Chameleon' (Voiced by - Steve Blum) *'Hammerhead '(Voiced by - John DiMaggio):. *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by John DiMaggio): *'Alex O'Hirn/Rhino '(Voiced by - Clancy Brown): *'Quenten Beck/Mysterio' (Voiced by - Xander Berkeley): *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' (Voiced by - Thom Adcox): *'Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus '(Voiced by - Peter MacNicol): *'Sergi Kragonovff/Kraven The Hunter '(Voiced by - Eric Vesbit): *'Mac Gargan/Scorpion' (Voiced by - Wade Williams): *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (Voiced by - Robert Englund): *'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man '(Voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke): *'Max Dillon/Electro '(Voiced by - Crispin Freeman): . *'New Enforcers': **'Montana/Shocker '(Voiced by - Jeff Bennett): **'Fancy Dan/Ricochet '(Voiced by - Phil LaMarr): **'Ox' (Voiced by - Danny Trejo): **'Fred Myers/Boomerang' (Voiced by - James Patrick Stewart): *'Abner "Abe" Jenkins/Beetle' (Daran Norris): *'Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin '(Bob Joles): ** Bullseye '(Nolan North): *'Alistair Smythe (Nolan North): *'James Sanders/Speed Demon' (Danny Jacobs): New Characters *'Emily Osborn' (Voiced by -): *'St. John Devereaux' (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett): *'The Fantastic Four': **'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic '(Voiced by - Cam Clarke): **'Susan Storm Richards/Invisible Woman '(Voiced by - Grey-DeLise-Griffin): **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch '(Voiced by - Jason Spisak): **'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing' (Voiced by - John DiMaggio): *'H.E.R.B.I.E.' (Voiced by - Tara Strong) *'Franklin Richards' (Voiced by - Jacob Hopkins) *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood): *'Frank Castle/Punisher' (Voiced by - Roger Craig Smith): * Elektra Natchios/Elektra '''(Voiced by - Alyssa Milanno): * '''Heroes For Hire: ** Luke Cage/Power Man (Voiced by - Greg Eagles) ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist '(Voiced by - Rino Romano) *'Thomas Fireheart/Puma (Voiced by - Jonathan Joss) *'Robert Farrell/Rocket Racer' (Voiced by - Khary Payton) Episodes #'Prey vs. Predator': It has been a month since the “death” of Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin. Harry is still dating Gwen and Peter is feeling alone and continues to support Aunt May with a constant feeling of dread. While out on patrol Spider-Man stops burglers at a bank and heads to school. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, A man knocks on the door to the office of J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle. It is after hours, with the light in Jameson's office being the only one on. The man slowly opens the door, revealing himself to be a small man, wearing a light blue shirt with green jacket and dark green trousers hello? I'm M-M-Mac Gargan, the private investigator. You-you wanted to meet me sir?" the small man asked the one sitting in the chair behind the desk in the office, sitting in the shadow."Yes Gargan, I require your services for a little experiment of mine" he said."Experiment? Like what?" Gargan replied and asked back to the man."Call it, the Revenge of J. Jonah Jameson" the man said, sitting forward and moving into the light to reveal a smirking J. Jonah Jameson. Meanwhile at Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School, walking down the hallway and chatting with their friends. Peter Parker walks out after everyone else, sliding his books into his schoolbag, making sure not to hit and damage his web shooters hiding in there. The last thing he wanted was one going off and sending webbing out, a huge sign that Pete was the wall crawler; but thankfully that situation did not happen. Peter looked up to see Liz at her locker, putting her books into it. He slowly walked over to her, wondering what the best thing to say to her was. He tried to apologize to her but Liz shouted loudly before storming off, closely followed by Sally Avril who uttered a "You go girl" as she and the others passed by Peter, laughing at him, most of them feel a bit bad for. Peter sighed and slowly made his way outside to find somewhere to sit and eat his lunch. When he arrived outside, he found Gwen Stacy sitting alone at a table eating her lunch. Pete took his lunch bag that Aunt May had made out of his bag and sat down beside, placing his bag down on the table sitting with Gwen, Harry and Mary Jane. He soon tell Harry that it wasn't Spider-Man's fault, it was the Green Goblin's and he barely argeed with him. Also, Harry told his friends that Roderick Kingsley comes to Oscorp to buy it from Emily Osborn. Elsewhere, Silvermane's still in jail, but Silver Sable is plotting to break him out. Meanwhile, Mac Gargan was also alone at a table, as across the city at Empire State University's lab, once owned by Curt Connors and now owned by Miles Warren, Gargan is strapped to the table with high tech machinery all around him. Gargan is wearing a baggy, green suit with a long, cybernetic tail like part at the back of it. "M-M-Mister Jameson, this isn't what I signed on for?" he said as Jameson and Miles Warren stood behind protective walls and glass, with Warren at the controls of the machinery in the room with Gargan. "Relax Macky, can I call you Macky? This will be all over in 12.4 seconds, and then I'll have...I mean, we'll have what we want. Don't you wanna be something more than a pathetic private inspector and instead help put an end to New York's greatest threat, Spider-Man!" Jameson bellowed into a microphone that went into the room Gargan was in."Spider-Man? I would love to get revenge on him for what he did to Osborn. Thanks to the wall crawler, I never got the check Osborn was going to send me. Thanks to Spider-Man, I never got paid!" Gargan shouted back. "Well, sit there and do what I say and you'll get what you are owed. Now doc, what are you going to do to make my test subject as powerful as Spider-Man?" Jameson asked Warren. "Well, to start, we'll be infecting his body with scorpion DNA. After deconstructing Conner's research on super spiders, thanks to the money you paid me to continue my research, I was able to combine certain traits from certain scorpions to help make our spider slayer" Warren replied."Why a scorpion? Why not make him release a powerful bug spray or something?" Jameson asked, laughing at his own joke."The scorpion is the natural predator of the spider, and is larger and far more powerful. It was the same traits as the spider, being able to stick to walls, but has greater speed, agility and strength. The tail of the scorpion, the stinger, is capable of releasing a deadly poison, but our scorpion will produce an acid that will rip through Spider-Man's webbing, evan shoot low density of plasma blasts and Our scorpion will have a retractale ateel bladed stinger. The tail is powered by a self-contained power pack mounted on the back of the suit, like Dr. Octavius' arms, it allows the tail whip at speeds over 50 feet per second. finally it's armored with circular plates". The suit he is poorly wearing will fit his new and powerful body and will protect him as well. Spider-Man will be no match". "Great, now let's get this thing started!" Jameson shouted with joy as Warren began to press buttons on the controls, making a robotic arm with a needle containing the scorpion DNA go towards Gargan."Wait, wait a second! I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" he shouted, but it was no use as the needle injected the DNA into Gargan. Slowly, his body began to grow and the sound of bones braking and growing could be heard as Gargan's body began to glow, filling out his suit, making it fit tighter to the muscles that grew out from his scrawny body. The power pack on his back began to flow into the stinger. The straps holding down Gargan snapped, releasing Gargan. His now long tail swung violently, breaking the equipment and making fires in the room, which were put out as foam from fire extinguishers in the walls came out and dowsed the flame. Smoke filled the room as Gargan stopped screaming. "Gargan?" Jameson said into the microphone and waited for a reply. Suddenly, a green sludge hit the protective wall and glass and started to eat away at it. It dissolved the wall entirely, making a large hole. At the top of the hole, Gargan, now taller, bigger and stronger, climbed around the ceiling and then dropped down in front of Warren and Jameson. "Not Gargan, Scorpion. And I am ready!" Spider-Man was swingging by the building until a tail smacked him and fell on a rooftop. "Oh, man..that hed to hurt" "Hello, Spider-Man!" "Who do you suposed to be? Tailing Terry?" "The name is Scorpion, you freak" Scorpion and Spider-Man battle through a building and a parkin lot. Scorpion defeats Spider-Man and suddenly, he soon realizes the experiment later came to affect his mind also began to believe that his Scorpion suit was stuck to his body. He soon belives that Jameson is the one who did this "That loud-mouth jerk! HE TRICKED MEEEEEE!!!!" He soon left Spidy and went to the Bugle after, that Peter went to Mr. Jameson. At the bugle, Jonah was wonder " Ha! the Scorpion has ended the Web slinger and...Huh" the place was shaking when Scorpion burst through the elevator doors and shouted "Jameson! I'm gunna kill you!!" he walks into Jonah's office "Gargan what is the mening of..Ugh!( choak hold by Scorpion's hand)" "Shut your fat mouth! You tricked me of wearing this suit and you never warned me it would never come off?!" Ned walks up "Hey, buddy, put him.." "SHUT UP!!!" he swats him with his tail and threw him through the glass and into a desk "Ugh!!" Then tells Jonah "You and me are going on a little trip!" "To where?!" "You'll find out when we get there!" He jumped out the wind and carried off with Jonah. A few hours later, Peter got to the Bugle and saw ned unconciouse and badley hurt evan Jonah's office is trashed "Fosswell, What just happend here?" "Pete, Some guy in a Scorpion costume took J.J. and ran off!" "What about Ned?" Betty tells him "Don't worry about him, i just called an ambulence. Peter turns into Spider-Man and went to find Jonah. While finding him he said "I Can't believe i'm saving the guy wo hates Spider-Man. But, he's still my boss when he put it that way." Meanwhile, in the Ravencroft cafeteria, Eddie Brock was sitting with his new roommate Cletus Kassidy "You're crazy, Brock! And this is coming from me" "I'm telling you - we're Venom!!!" "Oh, please! Venom's, like, twice your size!" "I've already explained this: my other enhances all my natural abilities - and size!" "You mean the alien? Y'know, I met an alien once! He was from Europe! (laughs)" "You're so annoying". He swung by Midtown High and heard that Scorpion took Liz Allen as Spidy knows that Scorp is after him. He Saw Liz tied to railroad tracks by Scorpion "Save big mouth, or her! Your choice freak!!" then he ran off with Jonah a train was coming the Spider-Man saved Liz. After that, Scorpion got away and in order to know where 's going, he reveal his identity to Liz "Petey, Your Spider-Man?!" "I'm sorry, Liz it's not what you think. I had a resposiblity to protect people. It's a long story but it's not important right now. Where is taking him?" "Wait let me think. oh, Yes along the way Scorpion said he is going to throw him off the highest building in the city." "Hmm point of veiw, point of.. Of course! The Empire State Building! Thanks Liz, and please don't tell anyone." "Okey" "Thank, go to safty and call the cops" "Petey" Spider-Man and looks back for a second "Becareful" "Sure thing". Everyone sees Scorpion crawling up the tallest building in New York with Jonah Jameson wrapped in his tail "Gargan, Macky, come on, can't we talk about this!" "There's nothing to talk about, You ruined MY LIFE! Oh, and don't blame this one on the web-head, you did this, and now your're going to pay!" They both got to the top of the building and dropped Jonah and grabbed his collor and prepares to drop him off the high building. George Stacy, Stan Carter and Jean DeWolff came to arrest him "Freeze!" "Gargan, put down Mr. Jame..." Scorpion shoots a plasma blast from his tail as a warning "You stay out of this, Stacy!" DeWolff got closer and Scorpion warned her "One more step, or loud mouth here going to the worse splat all over the pavement! After all, he made me this way." #'Choices': Venom is back threatening Peter to give him a choice: give up being Spider-Man or he'll suffer along with his friends. He accepts his deal besides, all the bad guys are in jail until Peter notice somethings not right Venom thought he is joking but Peter's serious and he tells him search the whole City for criminals and he went to school then he met Kitty pryde and she told him about the X-men. Meanwhile, at Racencroft, Cleteus was looking at the small symbiote in the jar and wondered if it gave Brock powers, it will do the same to him but he had a cut on his finger. When the symbiote jumped onto it, it turned red and went crazy spreading all over his body. "From now on, Cletus yogether: We're deadly to Venom and Spiderman. We're CARNAAAAAAGE! (laughing insanly), But know, We've got very important work to do and..." Dr, Kofka came to check on him when suprisenly grabbed by Carnage "Cletus?!" "Yep doc, in the flesh or should i say in the ooz! (laughs) Let's go to drop you off and i'll be right back.. And don't bother of calling for help (crushes her phone). I know of place no one can hear you, doll-face" Electro "Wait! I going with you." "Okey, you can tag along, sparky." Peter was at home helping his Aunt May with the dishes when he head a knock on the door than it was Gwen, Mary, Liz, Glory and Kenny came to invite him to harry's party then he went with them as they go to Harry's home, Venom knows that something isn't right and follows them. Meanwhile on Ryker's isle, Carnage sneaks in the prison while Electro waits for him with the six on the boat. Cletus disquised him self as a prison guard as he makes his way into the control room and Stan Carter was there and "Hey, your not supposed to be down here" "scoffs Still have temper issues do you, Carter" "How'd....Wait a second... Kasady?! What are you doing here?!" "Just here for a visit, free the prisoners, distract the spider, you get the idea. Oh, i almost forgot. We're Carnage, Stanly" Carter screams as Carnage grabbed him and pulled him away from the controls then "Let the fun begin!!" allof the prison cells opened allowing all prisoners to start a riot while The Six, Montana, Fancy Dan, Ox and other prsoners escape including Silvermane. As Doc Ock, Rhino, Sandman, Scorpion, Vulture and the Enforcers got to Electro, Doc ask him how he planed a interesting break out then Electro had help from Carnage as he points his finger towards him "Thank you, sparky." Montana "Just who do you think you are?" "Oh, please, call us Carnage! And i'm here to tell you how to defeat Spider-Man" "What are saying" "Did you ever notice anything stange about him when he wored the Black suit?" Rhino did remember that when carged at Spider-man, his web pitts stretched and blinded him and Doc Ock. Carnage explained to them about the symbiote and Sandman came to free his partner but Carnage got there first and he joins the six. Before Carnages wish them luck, he gives Doctor Octopusthe Megalo Pack which he stole along the way as he sees Silver Sable's helicopter flys over and she picks up her father and carnage clings on the bottum with carter tied up "Well, Carter. Enjoying the ride?" Carter muffles in anger as the fly back to the city. Meanwhile, Peter is enjoying the party #'Rivaly': After Mary, Gwen, Harry, Flash, Liz, Randy, Sally, Kenny, Sha Shan and Glory were kidnapped by the Sinister Seven: Doctor Octopus, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, Sandman, Mysterio and Scorpion (new member) and the New Enforcers, Peter realizes that he can't fight them alone when Tombstone told him a very good advice: "Keep your friends close and enemies closer" By that moment, Tombstone actually making sense and went to find Eddie. "Okey brock, i'm here! Where are you?" "Right here!" as appears infront of him #Past vs Future: #New Allience: #Ties that Bind: #Enemy Grounds #H20: #Treachary: After Spider-Man and Venom put Hydro-Man on ice, the go to ESU labs and found out that Miles Warren created #Night the of Wolf #Gang Strike Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-man Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series